Eddy's Marvelous Summer
by JauneValeska
Summary: Stuck in New York without his friends due to a summer long family vacation Eddy hopes to catch a glimpse of a costumed heroes. But in a near death situation he becomes one. Taking on the mantle of Venom Eddy becomes a amazing hero. Gaining amazing and wonderful friends and love. Only to acquire equally amazing foes. Will he survive the summer?
1. Begining, Stark Part 1

**This is a AU so be warned. Expect some of your favorite marvel characters acting and being different. Some recent events and comics will be ignored and so will some character development.**

* * *

Eddy Skipper McGee was exploring the hero filled city of New York. His parents won a trip to New York. He had been abandoned at their hotel room told to stay there and behave as his parents had the time of their lives. Eddy was bored within moments for two reasons. His two closest friends were back home in his small town of Peach Creek and because he was not a boy who did as he was told. He was a trouble maker, a hot tempered, and wild and loud boy who disobeyed authority.

He was thirteen about to turn fourteen and wore a yellow tee shirt with a purple collar and purple at the end of his sleeves and a red stripe. He had blue jeans and red sneakers with metallic toes. He was muscular from his summer job at a neighbor's farm. He was merely checking out the buildings. Particular Parker Industries main building which was once home to the fantastic four , Jean Grey School or Higher Learning, and finally Stark tower.

A fact not known by many he had become recently a superhero geek and fan. His friend Ed caused his recent interest by showing him a few videos. Now Eddy was hooked and hung on to every broadcast.

" Come on." Eddy muttered. " Based on the broadcasts and news Eddy expected more battles and more fights between costumed heroes. Easy continued to wander till he got near a alley. He as suddenly pushed into it brutally and quickly.

" What the hell man?" Eddy said only to hear the click of the hammer of a gun. And felt the cold steep be pressed against his temple " Get down on the ground punk." Eddy heard a gruff voice say.

Eddy turned away a thug wearing all black holding a semi automatic silenced pistol Blood was visible on it and on the man' gloves.

Eddy reached in his pocket. But he brought it out quickly trying to knock the gun out the man's hands only to feel the bullet in his side. It was like a red hot burning blade hit his insides and out sides. " Bastard. " Eddy said trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

" Should have listened. " Eddy closed his eyes expecting a bullet to hit his skull only to see something slam into the man and throw him to the side. It was a humanoid figure pure black with a white spider on his chest and one on his back. It had a mouthful of yellowed fangs, and a long serpent like tongue and greenish drool. " **Sssstop it. Leave the child alone.** "

The thing slammed across the wall and sent webbing pinning him into the wall. " Venom. " Eddy realized. A black alien parasite that bonded itself to Spider-Man and a number of people. The second host was a psychopathic killer and the third one was a soldier using it for good.

The symbiote looked at him and least on him spreading all over him and Eddy saw blackish and felt his wound closing up and passing out.

* * *

 _Eddy felt burning pain as a spider bit him. He felt dizzy and sick and left the science exposition and headed toward home. He felt a buzzing in his head and as a reflex he suddenly jumped in the air to avoid it and ended up sticking to a car._

 _Then he ended up scaring_ _a man that killed a innocent men he knew well and loved like a father. He found himself wearing a red sweater eitb blackish webs and a red spider, red gloves and blue jeans. " You care about the people you killed. The woman you widowed. " The man was scared backing up toward a window. " You stone cold son of a bitch. Answer me." The man mumbled scared begging to be let go and backed up hitting a object on the floor and fell backwards out the window and falling with a sickening crunch. His neck and limbs were broken and at unnatural angles._

 _Then he was at a church wearing the suit bashing himself against a bell till the vibrations removed the suit form him and he fell safely in the bushes._

* * *

 _Eddy wanted to rip Spider-Man into pieces. He had his career as a reporter ruined and lost his credibility. Suddenly blackness dripped like rain on him. He screamed._

 _Then he was sitting in a jail cell._

* * *

 _Eddy had memories of being a soldier and then his legs being blown off. Being crippled and then becoming a hero like Spider-Man and being a government assassin and agent. Then touring the galaxy as a hero being better than ever._

* * *

Eddy woke up in the hotel room on his bed sweating and screaming. His parents no surprise weren't there. " What the hell was that? " Eddy got up into the bathroom looking in the mirror only to see himself and venom in the looked different more muscular and well built with his hair styled differently.

He lurched and jumped back ." Venom? What was that? I didn't do any of that thing in my entire life? Why are you on me?" Eddy asked." Where is your host?

" **Any memory of my previous hosts is visible for the next one." Suddenly** the suit came out from his skin and tried to leave but couldn't. **" We've formed a permanent bond. I can't get out. This bond has become greater more perfect then anything I've ever faced. Flash my host grew ill to the point. I couldn't help."**

" What am I supposed to do? " Eddy asked. " I am only here for the summer . " What can I do?" Eddy looked very nervous. " My parents are going to kill me."

" **The same parents that'll leave you alone for hours. The same thug sired you a child that feels some much injustice and won't admit he admires superheroes because he wants to help others like him."** Venom answered with a smile.

" What do you want? " Eddy asked. He never told anyone especially his friends about his desire to be like the vigilantes and heroes. Eddy suffered for too long in his life making him especially admire the heroes of New York.

" **I won't hurt or harm you. I merely desire one thing. To make suffer the villains of the world. I've seen your memories. You hate evil individuals as well. You want to be a hero? "**

" I..guess it'll work but under one condition. " Eddy said skeptical and a bit scared." No skin tight suits and no spandex."

" **We have a deal."** Venom said with a smile.

* * *

Eddy Skipper McGee stood on the hotel building clad in his new suit. It was black with a white vest and grayish spider symbol, grayish lenses, and clawed fingers. He had lost the fangs but had web wings. It was week two since the start of it all. He didn't suspicion there was some many spiders in this city. " What's next? " The suit had been mostly quiet ever since they passed by the Stark building

Eddy had time of his life. He got out aggression beating the snot put of criminals and got pride and joy helping people. He also was making a little profit stealing money from thugs . " Are you okay? " He loved the suit it was like a proper brother or mentor to him.

" **I sensed another suit. It.. Held some relation to me. Possibly modified with tech but I sensed pain. It's accessed a kind of intelligence and mental capacity similar to humans. Apparently self sustaining without a host but it's like a daughter to me . It has a gender and it's crying out. I couple picture it from our connection. "**

Eddy could feel it's grim and worried look before he realized it." Ven even if it's like Carnage we can't abandon into die. Besides I have experience with bad family. You'd end up regretting it forever. "

" **Thank you. Let's go."**

* * *

Tony Stark stared at his former armor. Built with partial pieces of original symbiote and utilizing his latest tech it could bond and activate whenever and have multiple powers. He had taken a sinister outlook on life. He wanted his world shaped by him. Using Extemis, population limited and people adoring him.

His eyes were blood red and he had his black hair wild. He hadn't slept or gotten out in a long time. The suit started gaining a mind and form after bonding temporarily with Pepper. He had removed it but not without killing his former love. He regretted it. For a while then became even colder.

The suit had assumed a form of a younger pepper looking like she was fifteen or sixteen. She had white hair and pure blue eyes. She had on a white vest over a blue short sleeve shirt with a blue top and tie and white leggings. " Please.. Stop.." She was begging. " I am a person I am..." She passed out from the pain.

" You are not a human . " He amplified the device. She was restrained with electrical blasts and vibrations pumping into her. " You belong to me. I made you and you are a weapon. It'll stop when you realize what you are."

 **" Leave her alone."** Venom lunged at Stark who wore a lab coat and ragged clothing only to feel a repulsor blast as Tony touched his bracelet forming a armored glove. He was shot again into chemicals.

" Is that you Thompson or Brock? Whatever human your using you can't stop me. I am the future, I am better and I am the future. " Eddy groaned as he spoke lay there.

Suddenly Parker's memories of chemistry came into his mind. He removed his mask and grinned. " Sorry Stark I hoped you enjoyed chemistry. " He mixed two volatile chemicals together and tossed them into the man's face.

Stark felt his skin burn and glass embed itself into his face. He lay on the ground screaming and bleeding.

" **Enjoy the burn you bastard. "** Venom created tendrils ripping away her restrains and torture equipment. " **May you be scarred as a reminder. "** Venom slashed the man's face and threw him face down on the ground. "

Eddy grabbed her and swung away. Leaving a scarred Tony who was fuming. ' _That kid will pay. I will hunt him down and rip him a new one. '_

* * *

She awoke on the hotel bed. " W-who are you?" She looked scared and confused but saw he didn't mean harm. She knew things things from Pepper she regarded as a mother." I am not a weapon. I am Patricia Potts. " She took Pepper's last and middle name.

Eddy smiled at her bearing some food with a smile." Your safe. Whatever Stark told you are he is a filthy liar. " He showed her venom and explained what she was. " Your safe now. " He grabbed her hand." But what happened?"

" I ..was alive and sentient and didn't want a host but Stark hurt me..I jumped on his assistanmiddle made this form after she died." She cried but Eddy held her dearly.

" Your safe. If Stark shows his face. I will hurt him. " Eddy smiled smugly. " I burned his face. Guess the helmet is always going to be on for pretty boy."

She hugged him kindly crying tears of joy." Thanks you. Thank you." She was overjoyed at her freedom.

" Anytime but he will be after you. I can get you some place safe today still in the city." Eddy promised. " Not here my parents will come soon."

Eddy smiled. ' _It's not half bad helping others especially her. '_ Eddy blushed holding her.

* * *

 **Expect her to act like Iron Man armorued adventures Pepper and expect romance later on. This will mostly star Eddy but the other Eds will make appearances. Stay frosty.**


	2. Stark Part 2

Eddy grinned seeing the sights of New York. He now wore all black and white. He had bla black leather jacket with white sleeves and zippers, a white and black tee shirt with a spider on it with three slash marks., black cargo pants with silver chains and a web design. He had steel toed boots with spikes as well. Partica was holding on to his arm. Eddy with a disguise from the suit booked a room for her in another hotel nearby. The two of them decided to explore New York. Eddy smiled seeing her eyes light up and the amazing sights.

She had a hyper, curious and skeptic personality and was good at investigating. She could make her clothing and appearance change at will but with certain limits. She could breath under water and had the regular capabilities of Iron Man's suit. And could absorb and recreate weaponry and tech. She had a stealth mode and multiple could survive in multiple environments and could acesss the web with her mind . She also could absorb and manipulate energy. And had a little bitbof magnetism.

Eddy heard the synbiote's voice as he admired her." **Harm her or break her heart dear Eddy and I will harm you. I can also control most of your body functions. And have you vomiting over and over till you curl up in a miserable little ball."** Eddy shivered a bit in disgust before looking at Partica with a smile. " Where do you want to go? " He asked .

" I would like to see-" Eddy felt his sixth sense awake as soon as they walked by a store. He threw both of them to the ground shortly before the shop blew apart and a cackle was heard. " **Son of a bitch. The Goblin Nation. "** The army and fan group of the nefarious Green Goblin and former CEO and billionaire. Several people wearing greenish marks with yellow eyes and fanged teeth. Wearing gloves that shot out energy or tossing pumpkin shaped grenades.

The began to loot and pillage without a care in the world hurting innocent people. " Stay down." With smoke heavily in the air he changed into his suit." Stay safe." Eddy swung into the building angry. " Who the hell you think you are ?" He asked glaring. The Goblins cackled insanely showing off their skin with greenish vanes and blotches from the serum. They bore multiple weapons.

" Another little Spider? " One said with a smile. " Did your mom-" Eddy grabbed him and threw him into a wall with a crack before staring at the others. " **Avoid the bombs . One's enough to kill us both."** Eddy had to jump over one and toss it back. In a split second it blew it's user halfway across the room with severe burns. " Sorry but you shouldn't have given to me it really looks better on you." Eddy quipped with a smile only to dodge multiple bullets and projectiles. One nearly hitting his arm only to graze it. " Crap." Even though it wasn't a direct hit it hurt like hell or like a red hot sword. "Kill the wannabe."

Eddy was forced to be the defensive leaping from the ground to the walls and then the ceiling in a rush trying to stay alive. When he tried to get down he nearly died. " **We can only hope they'll need to reload or hesitate. Try to fight we end up full of holes and charred. "**

Suddenly one by the entrance bore a arrogant and stupid look as he looked at Patricia who walked in angry and worried." A little girl trying to help her boyfriend. But how about I show you how a real man.." She changed her clothing into armor. Blue and white and form fitting and sleek. It had a arc reactor and optics but the gauntlets were more like long gloves without much protection. " Little boys shouldn't have guns."

She ripped it out his hand and broke it in two and then slammed the halves against his head. She grabbed his bombs and made symbiote versions of them shaped circular and glowing blue. " These look better on me." She threw the bombs at several of them. The exploded with bluish energy and electricity.

" Kill the Iron bitch- " The speaker felt Eddy's webs yank him into the air and then felt slashing and bashing before dropping to the ground. " No one disrespects her on my watch. " Eddy smiled insanely as he looked at her with a blush and smile. The rest of the battle was easy by the end of it the people were lying on the ground too badly hurt to move.

" That was ...amazing. " Patricia aaod with a smile." Helping others, getting rid of those scum and then the fight was amazing. "

" I know what you mean." Eddy said with a pained smile. As they made their leave reporters and cameras were everywhere. " **Do not reveal your identity. Parker did that once...he lost something dear to him he can never get back. "**

" Who are you? " Most of them asked.

" R-rescue." Memories of Pepper in her armored persona before her death went in her mind." And this ..the All New All Different Venom."

" T-hats right and it'll be our job to make New York safe this summer." She grabbed him and they flew away." And make sure bastards like them pay ."

* * *

Tony Stark grinned seeing the broadcast and his facial recognition software work perfectly. By the recording of the reporters and the cameras viewing Tony getting scarred and nearly killed he tracked him down. " Little bastard thinks he is a hero. Disgracing Pepper's legacy by taking up her mantle that weapon. " Utilizing Extremis he had modified his body riding it of scars and could now cpntl technology with his mind.

" Eddy Skipper McGee your time is up." Tony placed a call and a delivery of a large amount of unmarked hundred dollar bills. And a weapon a small handgun just in case.

* * *

Eddy was suspicious the next morning at the hotel. After talking and what Eddy begged to goof hoped form flirting with Patricia he had headed back. His parents were there with a large amount of money. They never looked him in the eye and were quiet.

Eddy was forced to come with them into a rented car but when Eddy saw their destination Stark Tower and felt his spider sense tingling he resisted." **It's a trap we have to leave right now or else we are dead meat."**

His parents tried to hold him mother once a beauty in her youth one had graying black hair and various winkles. She wore clothing way too young for her older self. His father a muscular bald man with a gold watch and a suit .

" Get back here you little- " He backhanded his mother and slammed her head into the glass window cracking it. His father reached for the weapon provided by Stark. Tony offered them thousands of dollars for Eddy to be captured or imprisoned or dead. Stark would also provide them after the deed was done a fully paid luxury house and amazing positions with little work. They had no real love for their youngest child and were happy to accept the cash.

Eddy felt his sense tingling and began to break the car door till a bullet nearly embedded itlsef in his skull. Eddy had to stop his father first. " You probably sold me out for that money baldy. " Eddy grabbed the gun trying to aim it away from him. When his father pulled the trigger Eddy hoped the bullet would hit the roof only for the bullet to end up in his father's skull sending his blood spilling all over the car.

Eddy had pushed the gun away from him but in the confusion the gun was aimed at his father. Eddy was shocked and confused only to hear the suits voice." **Get up. Go before the police or Stark comes and we have to get Patricia. "**

Eddy got up shaking but made his way out the car and swung away.

* * *

Patrica was at her hotel room looking at television. She had started watching for entertainment but now she was confused. She had feelings for Eddy she sort of understood love because of her mother's memories but she wanted to actually love someone romantically. Last night after the Goblin Nation she tried some nearly disastrous flirting with Eddy that ended up in him blushing.

She knew sort of that Eddy liked her but neither were sure of what to do. She had started watching romantic movies and such to try and get a idea." This romantic faked garbage can't help me.I don't know what to do. How do I? "

Suddenly her window in the room was opened by a blood stained Eddy who smelled of gunpowder. " What happened? What model gun was it? Who did this? Where are they? Are they extremely dangerous? "

" Stark payed off my parents to capture me..I killed my dad in... self defense but my mom I don't know." Eddy's eyes were red and he was shaking. " They'll be following us. Who knows what Stark will do."

" We have to go." Pepper grabbed her few belongings a bag Eddy brought her and a computer and phone he also bought her . And the money he gave her for emergenices. " He can track us or make is fugitives we have to go."

Eddy nodded and they escaped by the window but she left a surprise in the room hidden. Soon after they left the Iron Legion a controlled army of iron man suits controlled remotely by Stark. As soon as one found a glowing device under the bed a EMP was activated making them useless.

* * *

Tony looked at Eddy's mother in disgust. They were in a private and sound proof medical bay in the tower. " You old disgusting god forsaken crone messed up your one hob."

Alexandra McGee held back some tears." The little demon nearly killed me and my husband after all we did. But sir what do we do? " She had bandages around her head and some scarring.

" You do nothing you failure. " He grabbed her throat with a special glove." This is planting Eddy's prints on your neck . I've payed odd the medical examiner and the morgue. They'll say he killed you. Eddy and my weapon will be fugitives and New York will have my Legion around every possible exit out. Every bridge and every airport as well." He broke her neck easily thanks to the effects his new version of Extremis did to him. " No one will ever fail Anthony Stark ever again. " He got to work to help find Eddy.

Putting his men and women in law enforcement and media he put out a search for Eddy and put up multiple charges. Have a shoot on sight order for police. Have the girl listed as a deadly failed experiment and frame her for Pepper's death. As well inform several of the few heroes that still trusted him. Tony would as well have his drones and people everywhere. He knew how insecure and desperate with not enough money begged and did illegal things for Extremis so he decided to offer a reward as well. Lifetime usage for Eddy's capture.

* * *

Ed and Edd stared at the TV in shock. Eddy their dear friend and leader was wanted for double homicide, viglantism, theft, breaking and entering., and illegal possession of a deadly weapon. Ed was a muscular boy with wild red hair and a unibrow wearing mud stained clothing. A green jacket, red and white shirt and purple pants. Edd was a scrawny boy with sand beige skin and pressed and freshly cleaned clothing and ski cap.

" Dear god this can't be true." Edd said pacing back and fourth." But have they even released any information. Or even check if Eddy was the victim. "

" Eddy couldn't have done these things." Ed said with a fierce look." Eddy's parents practically despise and ignore him. Besides if he was helping people with the so called weapon then Stark is a hypocrite. The bastard caused good people to die in the registration act. And can't handle anyone with his technology or stuff. We don't know full story here." The other Ed would nor rest till they could help Eddy on anyway possible. The Eds wouldn't betray their friend and would always help him.


	3. Stark Part 3

Eddy splashed water in his fact as he looked at his reflection with still shaking hands. He and Patricia have been moving from place to place never staying anywhere two long for the past two days. They still fought crime but had to move quickly to avoid the police. And Avengers or other supeheores. Rarely did other heroes follow him except for his avengers and a few young naive heroes. It was after a disastrous battle that they were nearly captured.

* * *

 _One day after the the events in the previous chapter.. Eddy and Patricia as Venom and Rescue were battling once frightful organization known as Hydra. They were basically just a suicide seeking bunch of clowns in bright green . Poor newer versions of the once bigoted and disgusting and heartless killers during World War Two. Eddy was cracking his knuckles with a grin._

 _" Eddy I need to tell you something. " Eddy looked at her strangely because or her nervous body language. But what she merely meant to say was stopped by Eddy's grabbing his head in intense pain ad his sixth sense messed with by a special frequency. He nearly fell over in extreme pain and didn't see the armored foes coming for them. As members of the Iron Legion shot at them She pushed Eddy out of the way and took several hits and projectiles instead of Eddy but she managed to destroy the one causing the frequency. She lay on the ground badly hurt._

 _" **Recover you fool. Protect her destroy them."**_ _Eddy had a fanged mouth appear and made his form bulkier. He jumped on one's back and ripped out it's wiring and parts and the tossing it's head and limbs at the others breaking them. Eddy began ripping the remaining pieces to shreds before getting her to safety._

* * *

Eddy had just learned the news of his mother's ddeath afterwards She had her neck broken but somehow his prints had been planted there. " **Thug disgusting parasite probably copied them. He is the real killer a heartless monster.** " Eddy agreed. He didn't feel sympathy for either of his parents only mutual disgust it was the fact that he killed someone that startled and shocked him. " **Others that have used me have killed. It'll be easier for you mentally if the only time you ever kill is when the person is beyond redemption or it's a life or death situation. "** Eddy nodded with a shaky.

" But how can we help Patricia? " Eddy looked at the badly hurt form of the girl he loved. The girl he nearly told his feelings and his secrets. She was lying on a hammock of webs with multiple wounds and energy radiating off her or coming off her causing sparks. She was barely awake and seemed to be in great pain. " You know your kinds biology but neither of us know how to repair the technological parts of her. " Eddy seemed to choke up." I care a lot about her..and I didn't have the guts to tell her."

" **Not exactly there is someone recently distraught with Stark who was once his protégée and her new mentor already hates him for years."** Eddy smiled but then asked. " Who?"

" **Peter Parker head of Parker Industries and Riri Williams.** " Venom reported " **We can break into his building and just wait for him. We can do it now. It's nearly morning but we can get there quietly and carry her."**

Eddy smiled grimly carefully grabbing her and leaving their temporarily hiding place. Eddy made his costume plain black so he could blend in with the night. " Hang in there. I am going to get you help as soon as I can."

Near the former base of the fantastic four and now Parker's center roof business drones fired into them. Sleek yet armed drones sent electricity and energy blasts. " Son of a bitch. " Eddy said in extreme pain. Another blast almost knocked he off of him but he merely created tendrils to grab them into the air and tossed them or smashed them. " **Burn in Hell Stark and your gizmos."**

" Well said. Well said." Eddy agreed as he approached the back of the building and crawling in swiftly.

* * *

Riri and Peter had come in early for modifications on their separate armors. Peter fore his Spider Armor and Riri for her Iron Spider suit. Why you ask isn't she loyal to the armored avenger you ask? Well shortly after meeting him she discovered his recent change to a greedy calculating and cold person that was heartless and incredibly arrogant. She had become disgusted and left behind the armor he upgraded for her. Peter had taken her under his wing and gave her a new version of his old armored costume. Then they saw Eddy and her in their work shop. Eddy had his make retract revealing his face.

Peter Parker a CEO richer and smarter than Stark but the arrogant tech mongrel and the kind hearted nice web singer would never admit it. He was a well built brown haired man looking almost exactly as he did in his college days.

Riri Williams a beautiful African American girl only seventeen and in AP courses in college and a proud position in the company. She grabbed a tool when she saw Eddy and Patricia and looked scared but Peter removed it.

" They'll not hostiles. My sixth sense doesn't work on symbiotes but I can see it in his eyes. " Peter explained." Besides both him and the girl are badly hurt. They need help. If they wanted to hurt me they'd sneak up and eat my innards like Brock would."

" But the symbiote can cause mental stress, insanity, aggression, and potential death from leeching off life force." Riri countered. " It's been reported the girl killed Pepper Pott's and is the latest in Stark tech fusing extraterrestrial life mainly symbiote and his armor."

" I went to to her funeral. The death was completely bogus and the cause of death was false. She had her neck broken by vibrations but they lied saying it was fractures form blunt force and falls and Symbiotes can't utilize those. Most of the news reporting all of that is loyal to Stark or is payed by him." Peter said.

" Both of us want you to know I am not lieing. " Eddy siad holding her body. " We need help and medical attention. " Tears came to Eddy's eyes.

* * *

PPatricia woke up to see Riri over her holding some surgical and mechanical toys." She's awake." She helped the girl up form the table where Eddy nearly jumped on her.

" I'm so sorry." Eddy looked at her ." I wanted to tell you it but I didn't have enough guts to say it before. " Eddy looked at her dearly. " I love you and I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend. You the nicest and most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "

She embraced him. " I-I almost told you as well before the attack." She looked around confused. " Where are we?"

" My company. " Peter answered. " It might take a while but with friends from my friend Matt Murdock and lawyer could clear you in times. I have friends that can help you legally. I know what it is like to be a teenage hero **and** I am not trying to tell you to give it up." Peter looked at them sincerely. If you act carefully and right we can do this right. "

" Thank you mister Stark.\ Thanks Pete. " Were Her and Eddy's responses.

* * *

Tony looked at his dear friends James Rhodes and Steve Rogers. His best friend and former body guard in a armored and bulkier version of his armor called War Machine. It was black and grey with a grenade launcher, missile launcher, and machine gun. " Shoot to kill on children Tony I can't- "

Steve Rogers was the living legend Captain America the unaging world war two veteran. Dressed in a armored suit colored like the American flag with a triangular shield." What if they're just children who made a mistake. " Cap said nervous.

Tint pulled up footage of Life Model Decoys showing false versions of several deaths. Pepper being beaten and battered begging for help. Eddy's parents being killed like dogs mercilessly. " Dear God." They both said. After that his friends regretfully agreed. Falling for his trap and trick.

* * *

Ed and Edd were almost to New York when it happened. They'd crashed when it got into their vehicle the battered van from the junkyard. It was flipped over wire the glass shattered and oil and engine coolant leaking everywhere. They were both in green cocoons form the Terrigan Mist meaning they were Inhumans. But who knows what powers will they receive and how will they forever been changed.

* * *

 **Please send suggestions and reviews for what powers and appearances Ed and Edd should get after their transformations. I need all the help I can get.**


	4. Stark part 4

Eddy and Patricia were given sleeping arrangements in a old unused room for now. Eddy and her had their wounds treated, were fed properly and helped out. Patricia was talking with Eddy as they explored the place. It was amazing to see the technology and enhancements of modern science. Form Peter Parker's memories he gained a recent love of science and tech." Amazing this must be based on Tony Stark's unpatened Earth Mover weapon from his early days and you've redesigned it to be used for archeology and disasters. " Eddy said amazed. " You've turned a weapon of mass destruction into a helpful tool that can save so many lives and help recover ancient technology and history. "

" I bet that really passed off stark." Patricia siad with a smile." From Pepper's memories I saw the lengths he went to protect his tech and inventions. Not patenting or showing them off when they can greatly help others. Attack, and nearly kill in some cases. He has no regard for authority unless it's his own. " She said with a angry look. " He could help people all over if he spread his tech across worlds. I understand not wanting to be involved in war after seeing and experiencing it but stopping all weaponry and vehicles for the army? "

" His foolish condition probably caused the wounds, crippling and deaths of good men." Eddy said with a shake of his head." He is a fool. He is killing me ore people then he thought was helping. " Eddy said agreeing. " I've heard his mind was effected badly by a villain along with other heroes but he didn't recover. "

" That could explain his psychotic attitude. " Patricia siad." He became cold. He was distraught for a few moments when he slaughtered my..mother." Eddy put his arm around her to comfort her when the memories came rushing back.

* * *

 _Pepper had seen the metallic liquid leap off her in her taking up a human form similar to her when she was young. Tony had a gauntlet set to shoot incredible vibrations that were very deadly. Pepper had multiple bones broken and shattered when it was just turned on. Then when he cracked it to full power she was sent nearly across the lab. Her neck shattered, skull cracked with internal bleeding partially from the brain and blood running down her ears and nose. Her ribs and arms were broken and nearly poking through the skin._

* * *

" He will pay." Eddy responded before Venom took over." **I am ready to slice open Stark and send his big head and brain splattering all over the walls. "**

" Let's not focus on violence now." Matt Murdock walked toward them . A man with red hair and red glasses and a multi purpose cane. He wore blood red clothing and looked ready to help them." People know me as a regular lawyer but i am known as the man without fear."

" D-d-daredevil." Eddy nearly fainted but looked at Matt with a smile. " What can you do ? Half the city is probably searching for us waiting to arrest or shoot us."

" Stark has recently released false evidence one of our close friends showed us. I can prove it's falseness and have you serve no jail time."

" I killed my own father." Eddy said skeptic.

" Self defense plus the long cycle of abuse and neglect building up in yournlife." He looked at Patricia. " We can have it proven she is a intelligent, living being not a weapon but before I go any further I need to ask one thing. Did you do any kills after Eddy's father? "

" No." They both said. Matt didn't hear a lie in their heartbeats nodded." Your telling the truth. Stark has possibly committed double homicide but has definitely committed attempted kidnapping, illegal experimentation, child abuse, attempted murder and harassment. He has put this city too far under his thumb and now we need to take him down now."

" But what about evidence? " She asked worried." Can't he have it hacked or destroyed or have someone take care of you."

" Don't worry I've had a few fights with rich corrupt monsters some worse some better than him. Stay safe, fight crime in the cover of darkness. Do not go on any not secure piece of equipment. " He warned. " Be smart I am warning you."

They nodded with new found confidence and hope. And began to explore the rest of the building. From Parker's vehicles form the past and present and his new web formulas.

* * *

Ed and Edd had been brought the rest of the way there by Aim Agents. They emerged angry and confused. Edd had his skin paler and had constant headaches as he was able to understand everyone's thoughts and pieces of tech. " Provide a shield. " He asked before Ed transformed. Ed could transform himself or parts of himself into what he wanted. "Sure Double D." Edd tossed him knocking several weapons out of their hands.

When one held on to a pistol and another a high tech rifle Edd thought about the high tech weapon and made it explode in the man's face." Never play with firearms you uptight deluded and snobbish wannabe Einsteins. " They approached the entrance and jumped through ready to help themselves find their friend.

* * *

Matt was at his apartment when he felt the iron gauntlet slam into his head. He had been confused and disabled with too many sounds at once and. Then numbness losing his sense of touch from a syringe. He was thrown across the room.

Matt then felt someone yank his phone out of his pocket. " I know a app that could help you a lot especially your vision problems. " Then suddenly in a few minutes Matt could finally see again. See the coloration and arrangement of the room. He could see Tony in his armored suit. "How do you like it? Don't help them and then me I can grant you your vision forever and power. What do you say. "

" Tony." Tears were going down Matt's face as he looked at Tony. He was going to regret this decision for the rest of his life and would probably never get a chance like this. " Go to Hell." Matt felt the gauntlet slam into his face knocking him out.

" The offer will stand till trial. But I warn you hurt me and it's off.." Matt wouldn't accept the offer and merely glared at Tony who flew away. He merely grabbed his phone and informed Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was angry and furious ." That heartless bastard. Trying to trick and bribe you with what you have craved for years. That man is a filthy murderer." He was pissed off talking with Matt who was looking around in wonder." Matt I promise you, I will make another way to keep your sight no matter how long it takes." Peter was looking at Matt in his office with Eddy and Patrica were somewhere else. It was days later and a few hours till trial. Matt was trying trying to see everything he could." Also have you noticed the insanity around New York? They were Iron Legions surrounding my building until I struck them all down. Eddy was literally scarred for life thanks to a hit from Captain America and another from James."

" It's not just that I told you about Peter." Matt reached for a newspaper clipping he ripped out his pocket. " Eddy described his friends to me and lately they's been a few Stark buildings and projects destroyed. I've noticed it's a bit too similar to their appearances ." The clip showed a shape shifting boy ripping apart Stark's latest invention and a telekinetic scrawny one. " We need to find them." Matt opened his case showing his old plain black training suit. " Go into Stealth mode on that suit now.

" Understood." Peter said motivated." Remember we can't be forceful or attack them right away. It'll be just like the war. Not ever again. Jumping the gun...Bruce did not deserve it and Clint didn't either. I'll tell Riri to watch over Eddy and maybe train Patrica. Don't worry about witnesses. The suit has Eddy's memories and I have a surprise duo of witnesses."

* * *

Eddy could still feel the pain in his leg and the bullets that had skimmed him and the few that had to be removed s Even if the bullet was removed and the cuts stitched up he still felt pain. He had a large slash shaped one on his leg under the brace and a nearly straight line on his chest. His back was covered with bruises and bandages. His face had three scars as well.

Those bullets were still high powered and modified. He still had to rely on a advanced brace even with the suit's help. Eddy could not forget what happened to him. He shook of Riri when she tried to help him walk. He wanted to do this himself. ' Help her train. Stark's gonna try something I know it." He was wearing a black and white suit and had a pained look. He refused to let the suit remove or heal the scars wanting a reminder.

" Take it easy Eddy. She just wants to help not pity you. Save the bitterness for your trial.' She said as a car paid for by Parker industries pulled up ahead. " Tony will pay for this. I promise you."

* * *

 _Eddy had shot down a suit with another's broken gauntlet only to feel a shield to slam into his leg and hear the rapid bullets of a machine gun. He fell on top of a rooftop hard . His spider sense was somehow sluggish. Slower and he had to leap to see his foes._ **" Looks like the bastard and unworthy Stark has gotten his sheep on his side to slaughter the Wolf that threatens his meal."** _Eddy saw War Machine fire at him but heard Steve Rogers voice." Kid please turn yourself in. Please the suit's influence and that weapon has-" Eddy could not bare to hear someone calling her that. Patrica wasn't close by right now. Eddy growled and shot a web grabbing the shield and threw it back at Cap knocking the wind out of him. He felt buzzing and his nose started bleeding as the mother of all headaches happened.' **They've disrupted our sense. I-I can't-"**_ _Bullets pummeled into Eddy sending blood spraying across the suit._

 _" Stand down. Remove the damn suit before I spray your brains across my gun." James Rhodes ordered." Pepper is dead because of your ally. You hurt the best woman I have ever known." Eddy sneered while in pain. He spat out blood and stared at James._

 _" Do it.." Eddy said." If you believe I am a stone cold killer then do it. " He retraced his mask." Would Pepper look at you with pride if she believed I killed Tony? That weapon is a younger version of her. I-i-i killed one person and I was disgusted. I nearly puked my guts out. You know Tony is not all right in the head. Please if you have a shred of doubt or are half or even one tenth of the man Pepper treated like a brother let me live.:" Rhody could not do it and flew off with a startled Cap leaving a battered Eddy behind._

* * *

Ed had turned into a tentacled beast ripping apart the workshop and throwing the half made armors across the room" Tin head never puts anyone before himself. He spends more on suits then he does on charities." Edd nodded as he lifted a few crates with is mind and also crushed some machines.' It seems Stark left a few armors here judging by the thoughts that portly guard had. Stark was once my idol but has become my most hated billionaire.'

" Stop." Spider-Man and Daredevil barged in. Spider-Man's Spider Armor was in stealth mode looking like his black suit but with red instead of white. The Eds reluctantly fought them. Edd caused Spider-Man's web shooters to fire at Spidey's own face and then sent the bug zappers the electrical little weapon also kept into the shooters into Daredevil leaving him a mess on the floor.

" Listen to me mister man without fear. If you try to tell us Eddy is evil I will turn into a wolf and rip out your throat.' Ed warned. For extra effect he partially turned to a wolf for emphasis.

" Teens these days go through changes but you take it too far.'Peter said unmasking himself and getting up with a awful pain." We hate Stark as much as you do. Stark dangled the cure for my friend's blindness right in front of his face in exchange for betraying Eddy. His trial begins soon and I mean soon. Either you come with us and testify or Eddy ends up on the run or in prison. "

' H-he is telling the truth.' Edd stated." I am sorry gentlemen. I have known Eddy for years and a few years ago we find out for most of his life he was his douche and fool of a brother used him as a punching bag."

' I understand loyalty.; Daredevil reported." Let's hurry for the trial. You need to help us right away.' Then he felt his vision grow dark and he lost his sight. He teared up but wiped them away. He thought of Eddy and his friends and didn't wish he chose to betray them." Looks like it already started.

* * *

Eddy testified with a bitter look." I found Patrica being treated like a thing. I felt her pain and nearly killed Stark. My father however I did kill. B-by accident.' Eddy said to a jury of his peers." My crooked crow of a mother was silenced and disposed of."

The prosecutor paid off my Stark reported his false evidence." We have video of your killings. Blood of yours found at your father's rented car and witness to Virginia Potts murder. You had a record twice your age back before you could even qualify as a teen." Patrica took the stand next and the paid off man let loose hurtful ignorant things. " She should not even count as a human your honor. She is soulless and unfeeling-"

" For all do respect. I have romantic feelings for Eddy. I know every feeling Pepper ever felt. I've been in pain and nearly died. I am not like his armors or A.I.s"

Matt brought in his evidence. Ed and Edd describing Eddy's pain and his best moments. Then it was Venom's turn. Thanks to help of a telepathy everyone saw what Eddy experienced. Smug Stark could not believe the judge's decision." Anthony Stark you shall be granted the death penalty and Eddy probation and be kept under the watchful eye of Peter Parker. "

Eddy and his friends rejoiced. Eddy felt Patrica kiss his cheek as Stark was dragged out the room cursing and screaming toward death row.


End file.
